


Transcendental

by maybeeatspaghetti



Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [27]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), Celebratory Sex, I'm really tired and feeling really sappy so... here you go, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Top Whizzer Brown, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti
Summary: Whizzer finds out Marvin got a promotion at work and wants to celebrate._______Requested by an anon on Tumblr: "I was thinking maybe Marvin gets a promotion at work and they sleep together to celebrate. Maybe Whizzer makes it special for him and it's all fluffy." And another anon wanted to see some emphasis on height difference, which I added a touch of here.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Shameless Whizzvin Smut [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Transcendental

Marvin had had a long day at work and was ready to just collapse into Whizzer’s arms the moment he got home, exhausted, but he was also incredibly excited to tell Whizzer he’d been offered, and accepted, a promotion to a more senior position in his department at work. It had been mentioned to him about a week ago—that he was up for a promotion—so he’d thrown himself into his work, hoping it would pay off, and it did. So he was relieved and happy, but also feeling dead on his feet from all the extra hours he’d put in, and he just wanted to see Whizzer. 

When he walked through the front door, Whizzer wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He poked his head into the dining room, confused, and stopped in his tracks. Whizzer was leaning against the kitchen counter, arms folded, clearly waiting for him. But it was the decoration of the table that threw Marvin for a loop. The table was draped with a cream tablecloth Marvin didn’t remember owning, and there was a vibrant bouquet of stargazer lilies in the middle of the table. Marvin wracked his brain, trying to figure out whether it was a special occasion. Had he forgotten something important? Their anniversary? No, that had been three months back. And birthdays… well, neither of them had a birthday for months. 

“What’s all this?” he asked, looking around at Whizzer’s setup, bewildered. 

Whizzer took a couple steps away from the counter and gestured to the table. “I was told that a certain someone had been offered a promotion at work, and that he hadn’t told his partner about it yet, for reasons still unknown—” Whizzer cocked an eyebrow in Marvin’s direction, “—so I decided not to wait for you to tell me and just set up something special for you.”

Marvin’s heart swelled with love and affection for this man standing before him. He dropped his briefcase on the floor, took three quick strides across the room, and pulled Whizzer into a fierce kiss. Whizzer laughed against his mouth and broke the kiss so he could hoist him up. Marvin wrapped his legs firmly around Whizzer’s waist, his calves resting snugly on Whizzer’s ass, and his arms around Whizzer’s neck, while Whizzer’s arms slid down to hold him up beneath his thighs. Marvin nuzzled his way across Whizzer’s cheek until he found his ear.

“I was going to tell you today, actually,” he said, taking Whizzer’s earlobe between his lips and tugging slightly.

“Why today?”

Marvin kissed his ear before leaning back and resting his forehead against Whizzer’s. “I didn’t tell you right away because it wasn’t a sure thing, and I found out this afternoon that I actually got the promotion, so I was coming home to tell you, but it clearly you’re several steps ahead of me.”

“Mmm hmm.” Whizzer kissed him again. “Congratulations.”

“How did you find out?”

“Your boss called about a minute after you’d walked out the door this morning and I guess he assumed you would answer the phone or wasn’t aware you didn’t live alone, and went straight into ‘meet me in my office after lunch to discuss your promotion’ and I said you’d left already and he hung up.”

Marvin laughed. “Oh my god.”

“So… I wanted to do something special for you.”

Marvin wriggled out of Whizzer’s arms and tucked himself against Whizzer’s side. “Tell me about what you’ve set up here.”

“Dinner and dessert. Just you and me. Nothing fancy.”

“When you say dessert, do you mean dessert or _dessert_?”

Whizzer laughed. “Dessert. Though I’m always up for overindulging.” 

“You always were heavy-handed with the sugar.”

“I’ve never heard you complain.”

“You’ve never given me any reason to complain.”

Whizzer laughed. “If I did, I’d hear about it right away.”

Marvin laughed and Whizzer took that opportunity to let his hand slide down from Marvin’s waist to his ass. He leaned down to mouth at the spot behind Marvin’s ear. 

“Whizzer… Let me, uh…” He was momentarily distracted by Whizzer’s roaming lips and his train of thought escaped him for a moment. “I, uh… Let me…” He laughed as Whizzer’s lips brushed down his neck and over his collarbones. “Whizzer, babe… As much as I love what you’re doing with your mouth right now, you’re gonna have to slow down a bit. Let me go shower and—” He laughed again as Whizzer’s hands slid down to cup his ass and give it a firm squeeze. “—yes. And then we need to have dinner, and then… then you can have at me all you want.”  


Whizzer flipped Marvin around and pressed his nose into his cheek.

“Love you. Go on. I’ll get dinner ready.”

Marvin went to the bathroom, overwhelmed by how sweet and caring Whizzer was being. Not that he wasn’t usually, he was just lavishing Marvin with extra attention and affection today. Marvin showered, taking care of the necessary cleaning and preparation, knowing he and Whizzer were on the same page about how the evening was going to go later. They usually were. Marvin spent a longer time than usual in the bathroom—it’d been a hot minute since he’d been the receiving partner—and he had just dressed when Whizzer knocked on the bathroom door. Marvin went out and followed Whizzer to the dining room, which was now bathed in a warm yellow candlelight. Marvin’s breath caught. Whizzer had gone to so much trouble to set this up for him, to give him a special evening. He ducked under Whizzer’s arm and tucked himself against Whizzer’s side, his favorite place to be. Whizzer squeezed his hip. 

“Like it?”

“Love it. Love _you._ ” He pressed up on his toes and pressed his lips firmly to Whizzer’s cheek. “What’d you make?”

“You’ll see. Sit down. Relax. You’ve earned it. I’ll get your food.”

Marvin sat and felt very pampered while Whizzer bustled around and did everything for him. Whizzer had made smoked salmon with a spinach, avocado, and pumpkin seed salad, french bread on the side, and a glass of red wine to top it all off. Marvin went easy on the wine, wanting to relax but not wanting to make himself too sleepy, and he eventually cut himself off after a glass, though he guessed he’d probably already had a tad too much. 

They spent almost an hour talking while the candles burned themselves down. When one finally flickered out, Whizzer was reminded that he had dessert, too, and he turned the lights up, inching the dimmer switch on the wall up just a fraction as he went into the kitchen. He came back a moment later with pots de crème au chocolat with a rosette of crème chantilly, dusted with cocoa powder, adorning the top. They elected to share one, and Marvin used that as an excuse to plop down in Whizzer’s lap when Whizzer finally sat down again.

“Where’d you learn to cook like this and why have you been keeping it a secret?” Marvin asked, wrestling the spoon out of Whizzer’s hand while Whizzer laughed and finally relinquished it. 

Whizzer leaned back in the chair. “My aunt took a series of cooking classes the summer I stayed with her—when I was sixteen. She’s the one who taught me how to cook.”

“Will you tell her thank you from me the next time you see her?” 

“How ‘bout you tell her yourself? When we swing by my cousin’s birthday party in a couple months, she should be there.”

“I’ll probably have forgotten by then.”

He held out the spoon to Whizzer, filled with crème au chocolat, presenting it to be eaten. Whizzer opened his mouth and Marvin fed him. Whizzer ended up with a chocolate smear on his top lip, which he wiped off with his finger. He was about to wipe his thumb on his napkin when Marvin’s fingers encircled his wrist and tugged his hand up. Marvin leaned forward and took Whizzer’s thumb in his mouth, sucking just enough to get the chocolate off and leave them both breathless. 

Whizzer laughed and squeezed Marvin’s waist with his free hand. “You’re feeling good. I can tell.”

“ _You_ make me feel good.”

Whizzer laughed while Marvin leaned against him, pressed his face into the crook of Whizzer’s neck, and sighed.

“You are… amazing,” Marvin said. “All in the same day, I got a promotion, I got a surprise when I got home, I got dinner and dessert, and I have you.”

“You can have more of me if you want to take this to the bedroom.”

Marvin reached up and pinched his cheek. “Cheeky.”

Whizzer slid his hands down and squeezed Marvin’s ass. “Cheeky.”

Marvin laughed. “Just sit with me for a bit first? I want to tell you about what happened at work this morning.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Marvin launched into a story about a potential business partner who came into the office, promptly spilled coffee everywhere, snapped at Marvin—“as if it were _my_ fault he wasn’t paying attention to how much he was pouring in his cup because he was too busy staring at the woman who works across from me”—and then got escorted out of the building by Marvin’s boss, who didn’t want to work with anybody who talked down to anyone in his office. “And that’s when he mentioned wanting to see me in his office after lunch.”

Whizzer peppered his face with kisses. “I’m surprised you didn’t sucker-punch him for snapping at you. And really wonderful about the promotion. I’m so proud of you. I always am, but still. I’m proud of you.”

“If I’d punched him, I know I wouldn’t have gotten the promotion, no matter how much he deserved it.”

“Mmm, probably.” Whizzer shifted his leg and realized his foot had gone numb from Marvin sitting on his lap. “Hon, my leg’s asleep. Either you get off my lap or switch to the other leg.”  


Marvin stood and Whizzer stretched his leg, shaking it a bit to get the feeling to come back. 

“I’m going to the bathroom. When I come back, um…” Marvin bit his lip.

“I’ll be in there,” Whizzer said, gesturing at the bedroom door. 

Marvin nodded, kissed Whizzer quickly, and slipped down the hall and into the bathroom. Once the door had shut behind him, he looked himself over in the mirror quickly. He wanted to look good for Whizzer, even though Whizzer had proved time and time again that it didn’t matter whether Marvin was completely put together or whether he was disheveled and having a bad day. The week and a half they had both been laid out sick with the flu the year before hadn’t even been enough to stop them from having slow, feverish sex (literally, as they were both running fevers over 101ºF), and they had been snotty and sweaty and coughing and hoarse, but Whizzer had giggled through it, poking Marvin in the stomach afterwards and saying Marvin’s dick felt like a hot dog that had just been taken out of a pot of boiling water. It had been… intense, to put it mildly. So if Whizzer could still enjoy being with Marvin when he looked like _that_ , Marvin had nothing to worry about. But still… he wanted to look nice, so he tamed his hair a bit and made sure he was clean before going to join Whizzer in the bedroom.

Whizzer was sitting on the edge of the bed when Marvin walked in, still clothed, although his legs were spread wide, feet flat on the floor, knees apart, and Marvin’s pulse quickened. Whizzer looked up.

“I have a hole in my favorite sweater,” he said, holding the garment up, his shirt riding up just a little as he did. Whizzer was effortlessly sexy, and always without meaning to be.

Marvin went and sat down next to him. He took the sweater and looked at the hole. It was large enough for him to stick his index finger through easily. “We have a sewing kit. Maybe something in there would help patch it up.”

“I don’t think those are designed for knitted things.”

“Hmm. Maybe you’re right. Let’s take it somewhere they know what they’re talking about tomorrow, see what they say. Unless it’s too much work and you’d rather just buy a new sweater.”

“I like this one, though.”

“Okay, then we’ll figure out how to fix it. Sound good?”

Whizzer took the sweater back, then dropped it into a laundry basket at the end of the bed. “Mmm. Sounds good.” 

He turned back to Marvin and their eyes met, and the atmosphere changed suddenly. Marvin felt like he could hardly breathe, the air was so thick between them. Whizzer leaned forward, and Marvin’s eyes fluttered closed in anticipation… and then Whizzer’s lips landed on his shoulder, kissing him through his shirt, and his eyes flew open in surprise. 

“What are you doing?” he breathed.

“Kissing you,” Whizzer said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Kiss me properly,” Marvin said, and tugged Whizzer up to meet him.

Whizzer weaved their lips together and pulled Marvin as close as possible. His hands slipped beneath Marvin’s shirt and began to caress his hips and rub slow circles into the dimples in his lower back. Marvin’s hands were kneading into Whizzer’s upper thighs, and Whizzer was making soft noises against Marvin’s lips, which Marvin was swallowing up hungrily. Whizzer tugged on the hem of his shirt and Marvin pulled away to catch his breath. Whizzer tugged on the hem of Marvin’s shirt again and Marvin went to take it off, but Whizzer caught his hand and said, “Let me.”

Whizzer undressed him slowly, gently, delicately. It was almost an out-of-body experience, feeling the thin slips of fabric fall away from his body under Whizzer’s hands. The way Whizzer was handling him, touching him… Marvin could feel sparks beneath his fingertips. 

Marvin hardly noticed he was naked when Whizzer laid him down on the bed, but he noticed the heat of his skin and the way his body reacted to Whizzer’s hands on him. He knew he was aroused, and he knew Whizzer was, but when Whizzer lay down next to him and rolled him on his side to face him, Marvin could focus only on the dark brown swirls of Whizzer’s eyes and the way they made him feel—the way this man made him feel. 

They lay facing each other, on their sides, not touching, letting the anticipation build desire, and the longer they lay there, the hotter Marvin’s skin became, and the more aroused he was, and Whizzer was hot, too—Marvin could tell without touching. He didn’t need to touch Whizzer anymore to know how turned on he was. He could feel the heat radiating from Whizzer’s skin and he just _knew_.

Marvin was starting to wonder whether he could come just like this—lying on his side, facing Whizzer, without touching, just letting his feelings for Whizzer wash over him and bring him there—when Whizzer bridged the gap between them and brushed his fingertips lightly over Marvin’s ribs. Marvin sucked his stomach in involuntarily and Whizzer laughed—just a huff of breath, really—and his fingers drifted lower, to circle Marvin’s belly button. 

Marvin’s breathing was coming in quick bursts now, and Whizzer moved his hand to the center of Marvin’s chest and said, “Hey. Breathe with me.”

Whizzer was breathing evenly, deeply, and Marvin managed to get his own breathing under control until he was matching Whizzer breath for breath, inhale for inhale, exhale for exhale. Whizzer was the master of heightened arousal—and without touching, only breathing, he’d managed to make Marvin more turned on, more aroused than he’d ever felt before, and they had barely begun.

Whizzer scooted closer and caressed Marvin’s jaw. “I love how much you want me.”

“I always want you.”

“Yes, but this is different.”

And Whizzer was right. It was. It was different. Marvin was connecting with Whizzer in a more intense way than usual, on a deeper level, and he wasn’t able to put his finger on it, but he could feel it flowing between them—love and trust and vulnerability and a host of other emotions that Marvin couldn’t draw out and identify, but they were all familiar and comforting.

Whizzer caressed the back of Marvin’s knee and Marvin put his leg up and over Whizzer’s hip. Just the action provoked a low heat to curl in his belly and sent a wave of anticipatory tingles to the tips of his fingers. He was starting to open his body up to Whizzer, really relax, get into a position where Whizzer could touch the deepest parts of him. He hadn’t reacted to Whizzer quite like this in a long time, and it was a heady, intoxicating feeling. He loved that Whizzer could still provoke such an intense, visceral reaction in him—physically, mentally, and emotionally. Every heightened sensation, every emotion—everything—was converging, meeting here, in this moment, with Whizzer.

Whizzer dragged his fingers along the underside of Marvin’s thigh and up the soft curve of his ass until his hand came to rest on Marvin’s waist. Marvin shivered. 

“My sweet man,” Whizzer murmured, and Marvin felt a warmth spread through his body at those words. “Let me make love to you.”

Goosebumps rippled across Marvin’s skin. “I want you to.”  


Whizzer pulled Marvin closer so that the top of Marvin’s thigh was resting snugly against his hip and the tip of Marvin’s cock was brushing Whizzer’s, nudging his belly. Marvin buried his nose in Whizzer’s hair and inhaled deeply, the smell of _Whizzer_ taking hold of him. Whizzer smelled like a blend of sweet, spicy patchouli and sharp, fragrant red cedar, and Marvin could never get enough. 

They started rocking their hips minutely, just to provide some friction against each other, and although it was light, it was tantalizing, and their cocks were soon red and glistening, precum spilling out and wetting the bed and each other. Marvin swirled his thumb over the tip of Whizzer’s cock, collecting some of the precum there, and moved his hand down to lightly wet his hole. It was a symbolic gesture, really, of what he wanted from Whizzer; he would never forego lube, _ever_ , but it made Whizzer’s eyes darken with a lusty glint that took Marvin’s breath away. 

Whizzer’s lips were on his neck, then—sucking, nibbling, licking, kissing—and he was rocking against Marvin, and it was good and warm and sweet. Whizzer pulled back and brushed his fingers over Marvin’s ribs and up his chest, pressing his thumbs into his nipples as he moved across them. Whizzer knew Marvin’s body as well as his own, and he knew what spots he had to touch to make Marvin melt into him, and he was touching them all, and Marvin lay his head on the bed, half his face pressed to the pillow beneath his head, eyes closed, relishing in every gentle touch. 

“Marvin,” Whizzer said after some time, and Marvin blinked his eyes open, desire thrumming hot and prickly just under his skin. Whizzer smiled. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” Marvin echoed, although it was more a breath than a word. 

Whizzer brushed Marvin’s cheek with his knuckles, then held up the lube. “You alright? I was gonna warm you up a bit, but only if you’re ready.”

Marvin ran the palm of his hand flat along Whizzer’s back. “I’m alright. Perfect. I’m perfect. Warm me up. Make me feel good.”

Whizzer got his fingers slick and then reached down to circle his fingers gently around Marvin’s rim. Marvin took a sharp breath. He was incredibly sensitive there, moreso than Whizzer; Whizzer was sensitive there, of course, but Marvin… if Whizzer went with the right technique, he could reduce Marvin to a moaning, writhing mess. Although Whizzer was tempted, he decided to keep things on the slow, sensual side tonight, and merely teased Marvin there for a minute before slipping a finger inside. 

“Congrats on your promotion,” Whizzer said, capturing Marvin’s lips as best he could, though Marvin’s mouth had dropped open when Whizzer pushed in, so Whizzer just kissed the corner of his mouth instead.

Marvin’s breath caught in his throat as Whizzer added a second finger and curled his fingers up and pressed, searching. It took only a few seconds for Whizzer to find what he was looking for, and when he finally pressed in the right spot, a zingy, tingling sensation spread through Marvin’s entire body.

“ _Ohh_.” He sucked in a deep breath. Whizzer kept pressing, sliding his fingers against it, and it wasn’t enough to make him come, but it was the same feeling he got when he was about to—that point of no return feeling—except it was a constant build with no release. Whizzer tapped his fingers as best he could against it and little jolts of pleasure shot through him, little zaps of electricity rushing into the ends of his fingers, tingling. “That feels so good,” he managed to say, his voice worn thin and ragged already, and Whizzer only had two fingers inside him. 

Whizzer kissed him, absorbing his broken, breathy moans as he massaged his prostate, rubbing slow circles with the pads of his fingers and then applying just the lightest pressure, alternating the two movements. Marvin’s mind was clouded over, and he pushed his nose into the crook of Whizzer’s neck, pressing delicate kisses there, hardly able to think, let alone speak. Beads of sweat were materializing on Whizzer’s neck, damp and cool, and Marvin kissed them away, his body zinging and tingling with the sensations Whizzer was giving him. 

Brain foggy and sluggish, he glanced down between them. They were touching, but barely, and it was hardly enough to keep Whizzer hard, and yet, he was. His cock was quivering, glistening and flushed, and Marvin reached down and ran his fingers gently over the tip—wet and silky and perfect—and Whizzer, so absorbed in making Marvin feel good, was not expecting the touch and made a surprised noise in the back of his throat that morphed seamlessly into a quiet moan as Marvin continued to touch him. 

“Oh god, Marvin.” 

Whizzer eased up on stimulating Marvin’s prostate and just pumped his fingers in and out of Marvin slowly, unable to do much else while Marvin was touching him.

The longer Marvin touched him, the wetter Whizzer became. Whizzer produced excessive amounts of precum, and while Marvin definitely enjoyed it, it could become inconvenient and cumbersome, especially if they were only trying to get in a quick session constrained by a time limit. But it was times like these—when they had the entire night to themselves—that Marvin loved how wet and sticky Whizzer could get. Marvin never needed lube when he was just using his hand on Whizzer, not when Whizzer produced enough precum to lubricate his cock two times over, and it added a layer of raw eroticism that heightened Marvin’s arousal and, if he hadn’t already been fully hard a minute ago, he certainly would have been now. He and Whizzer got off on making each other feel good.

Their hot-blooded days of pure carnality and frenzied, lust-driven encounters were long gone, replaced with a softer, more sensual expression of their affection and love for each other. They still felt that same, electric desire, and sometimes they were still overcome by purely sexual urges and needs, but for the most part, they’d rerouted their sexual energy—that raw chemistry—into a healthier way of being with each other. They’d both faked groans and grunts and moans when they’d first gotten together, and for months, every time they fell into bed, they both feigned a plethora of extra noises neither really wanted to make but thought they were expected to. They had been afraid of silence for a time, but now, the quieter, gentler sex was preferred, certainly by Marvin. And of course, Whizzer had known, and set out to make this moment special, to make this evening all about Marvin, and about what Marvin wanted.

“You are so hard for me,” Marvin murmured, and he felt Whizzer’s cock twitch noticeably in his grip. “You are so— _ohh_ …”

Whizzer had pressed his fingers against Marvin’s prostate again and Marvin’s hand stilled involuntarily. 

“I love seeing your face when I do that for you,” Whizzer said, breathy. 

“I can’t help it,” Marvin said, voice catching as Whizzer pressed his fingers against him one more time.

“I know, and that’s what makes it so…” Whizzer trailed off.

“So?” Marvin prompted, shifting his hips minutely so that his and Whizzer’s cocks were aligned and touching again. 

“Arousing.”

“Arousing,” Marvin repeated quietly, his voice strained. He reached down to wrap his fingers around Whizzer’s wrist. “I’m ready. I want you.”

Whizzer pulled his fingers out, wiped them on a towel they’d brought to bed with them, and readjusted Marvin’s position so that Whizzer’s cock was beneath him and Marvin’s thigh was now resting on Whizzer’s waist. 

Their eyes met. Marvin could feel Whizzer’s cock brushing against him. The anticipation was making the tips of Marvin’s fingers tingle. Whizzer kissed him.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes. Make love to me.” He was hardly whispering now.

Whizzer’s lips brushed his, and then… He pressed against him, and Marvin’s chest compressed, and then Whizzer was in, sliding in, all the way, until Marvin could feel Whizzer’s dark, coarse pubic hair brushing against him, tangling with his. It was magical… Oh, it was. They fit together as though their bodies were designed for each other—designed to hold each other, accommodate each other, fill and be filled by each other. There were days they would lie together, bodies intertwined, and just feel the perfection in how they fit. It was perfect then. And it was perfect now.

“Whizzer…” Marvin’s chest was full. His heart was full. His body was full. Full of Whizzer, as it always had been.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Whizzer… you feel… I love how you feel…” He breathed, his hand coming to rest on Whizzer’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of Whizzer’s every breath, and he evened out his own breathing to match. Whizzer put his own hand on Marvin’s chest, and they breathed together.

Whizzer eventually brushed Marvin’s hair out of his eyes and murmured, “Baby. You wanna go slow or—”

“Slow.”

“Can I—?”

“Yes. Please.”

Whizzer drew out and slid back in, just once, to start, and Marvin put his arm around Whizzer’s neck and moaned in his ear. Whizzer kissed Marvin’s neck as he started to move more rhythmically now. He had a hand on Marvin’s hip, squeezing, holding him as close as he could, holding him still, keeping him immobile while he thrust in and out, gliding almost, slipping against Marvin’s prostate, already sensitive from Whizzer’s attention on it earlier. Marvin tugged Whizzer away from his neck and leaned forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. They kissed and they kissed, and Marvin leaned forward to whisper sweet nothings into Whizzer’s ear, interrupted by a moan every once in a while, and Whizzer sometimes answered with a moan or two of his own. 

Whizzer gently tugged on Marvin’s earlobe with his teeth, just slightly. A shiver rushed through Marvin, starting at the nape of his neck and rushing downward, and he was lost in Whizzer. Their physicality was completely lost to Marvin, and they simply became patterns of brilliant electric energy in a sea of endless black. Nothing else existed and they became everything, together. Where Whizzer’s hand was touching him, he _yearned_ —his skin felt like it was burning, energy flowing into Whizzer, and from him, to him. Whizzer was inside him, yes, but it was so much more than he had ever felt before. Whizzer was inside him, body and soul, and beyond. There was something about the way he and Whizzer melded together that transcended even the most spiritual of pleasures. Marvin closed his eyes and let Whizzer rock him, the gentle intimacy of Whizzer’s arms holding him loosely, their bodies, glistening and glittering and sweet, moving together, feeling together, loving together. If they could stay like this forever, Marvin would. He would want to. 

Whizzer must have changed his angle then, just ever so slightly, because something new sparked inside him and a breathy gasp, a moan, a sound that Marvin had never heard himself make before, fled his lips and curled around Whizzer’s ear. Whizzer sighed.

“Oh, Marvin. You are so beautiful.”

It was said with such sweetness, such honestly, such innocence, and it was enough. There was nothing like being made to feel beautiful, and Marvin hadn’t thought much about that word before, until now, when it was falling from Whizzer’s lips and settling in his heart, and his body warped and tumbled down into Whizzer’s physical embrace, and there was nothing but Whizzer’s hand on his waist, Whizzer’s lips on his neck, and Whizzer’s cock steadily thrusting, in and out, in and out, and it was enough. He wrapped his hand around the back of Whizzer’s neck—sweaty, from the exertion, and cool to touch—and exhaled, long and slow, and it was not only enough, now, it was _more_ than enough. He felt a heavy, white-hot energy moving up his spine, to his head, and it collected there, pressing on his temples, threatening pain, and then it found an outlet downward and the dam burst. The feeling washed over him, roiling in the center of his pelvis and being sent outward from there, and he convulsed in Whizzer’s arms, still gripping the back of his neck, slippery. Body and soul, he came, his body holding him together when all his soul wanted was to fall apart in Whizzer’s arms. 

Whizzer kept thrusting, slow and steady, letting Marvin just _feel_ , until he clutched Marvin to him as tightly as possible, pressing in as far as he could, slippery with lube and perspiration, the sweetness of their sweat swirling between them, all mixing in a perfect cocktail with the intoxicating, musky smells, the smell of arousal and patchouli and red cedar and sweat, sticky and sweet, and the sounds, the moans and grunts and little punctuated cries of ecstasy—Whizzer stilled and moaned, muffled in Marvin’s shoulder, his cock twitching inside Marvin, filling him, leaving a part of his body and soul with Marvin, tying himself to Marvin, both feeling as though they were in their own little heaven. 

Marvin reached his hand down to where he and Whizzer were connected and kept him still inside him, just to hold him there, just to feel him there, just to stay as close to him as he possibly could for as long as he possibly could. Whizzer’s cock was thick and warm and solid and wet in his hand, a reminder that every time they wrapped each other up tight in their arms, pressed deep inside each other, whispering those sacred “I love you”s that were cradled in the heat between their bodies, cushioned by the pillows, collected in the folds of the blankets, letting their bodies do what they were made to do, and letting their hearts do the same… every time Marvin reached for Whizzer’s hand and felt his familiar, warm grasp, he was letting Whizzer take a piece of himself and offer a piece in return, and one day, Marvin knew he would just be a mosaic made from fragmented pieces of each other, forgetting to whom which pieces belonged, as it should be. Whizzer was his world. Whizzer was his life. Whizzer was his everything. Falling into Whizzer’s embrace at the end of the day… that alone was worth living for.

He didn’t notice that his eyes were wet until Whizzer kissed the soft skin beneath his eyes, damp. “Marvin… You’re crying.”

Marvin reached to take Whizzer’s face in his hands, trying to convey the magnitude of what he was feeling, but knowing he couldn’t. To express himself, he would have to simplify, and there was nothing simple about the vastness of all he was feeling, nothing simple about all Whizzer was to him. His feelings for Whizzer were like the endless expanse of space; infinite. He had nothing to say, but everything to say, so he said, “You called me beautiful.”

Whizzer trailed feather-light fingers down Marvin’s neck to trace his collarbones, chest to shoulder, shoulder to chest. “Yes.” 

“Whizzer… you’re my best friend. You know that, right?”

“Yes.”

“And that I love you?”

Whizzer was smiling. “Yes.”

“Just wanted to make sure you knew. Or… remind you, in case you’d forgotten.”

“And you… You know how much I love you?”

“I think I do.”

“I hope you do.”

“You don’t need to say it. I know.”

“I wouldn’t know how.”

“Neither would I.”

They fell silent, enjoying the moment. Whizzer finally broke it with, “My dick is numb. Gonna have to move, hon.”

Marvin burst out laughing and lifted his leg up enough for Whizzer to gently pull out and roll onto his back. Now that Marvin was moving and stretching his legs and arms, he realized he was a bit stiff from lying in the same position for so long. They didn’t usually use the same position for both foreplay and sex, choosing to change it up simply because it usually made it more interesting, but Marvin wouldn’t say no to doing this with Whizzer this way again. It had been unquestionably hot to move seamlessly from warmup to foreplay to sex to cooldown and Marvin was still on a prolonged high from it all.

“So…” Whizzer began, and Marvin couldn’t help but let his eyes roam across Whizzer’s body—still damp from sweating, the flush high on his cheekbones, neck, and around his nipples fading, but still present, still obvious. Marvin would take a picture of him someday, just for the two of them—Whizzer, immediately post-orgasm, sweaty and trembling and flushed and so, so wonderful.

“So what?” he said, a slightly delayed response.

“So… with this pay raise you’re getting…”

Marvin rolled his eyes, knowing what was about to come out of Whizzer’s mouth.

“Yes?”

“With this pay raise you’re getting, what’s the first thing you’ll be buying me?”

Marvin laughed. That was Whizzer, always so predictable when it came to asking Marvin about his money. “An aphrodisiac cookbook.”

Whizzer burst out laughing. And that was Marvin, wildly unpredictable when it came to telling Whizzer what he was going to buy him with that money. But Marvin was only half-joking, and he told Whizzer so.

“You want me to cook for you more often?”

“I want you to cook for me like _that_.”

“Noted.” He paused. “The next time you get a promotion, I’ll make you dinner again.”

Marvin shoved him playfully. “Whizzer!” He jumped on him and they wrestled a bit and Whizzer quickly and easily pinned him to the bed, holding both his wrists in one hand above his head. Marvin felt suddenly very vulnerable, beneath Whizzer, arms immobile.

“You really wanna go there?” 

Marvin sighed. “I’m too tired.” Whizzer released his wrists and flopped down on the bed next to him. Marvin put his head on Whizzer’s stomach and his hand drifted down to gently touch Whizzer’s cock, now soft. He just held it for a while, as he often did after sex, not to make Whizzer hard again, but just to touch him and be close to him. Whizzer had his hand splayed across the back of Marvin’s neck, and his hand was large and warm and protective.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he was being lifted and cradled in Whizzer’s arms and taken to the bathroom. 

“Whizzer?”

“You’ve been asleep for a bit. Need to clean up before it gets any later, probably. Sorry to wake you.”

“Mmm, it’s okay.”

Whizzer put him down in the bathroom and they got in the shower together. They cleaned each other as thoroughly as possible, patted themselves dry, and, still naked, Whizzer picked Marvin up again and carried him back to bed, Marvin’s arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Marvin rested his head on Whizzer’s shoulder on the short walk back, and then Whizzer was lowering him carefully to the bed, tucking him under the covers, and climbing in after him. 

Marvin pressed warm lips to Whizzer’s forehead, murmured a quiet "thank you," and rolled Whizzer on his side so he could scoot up behind him and wrap an arm around his waist. Whizzer put his hands over Marvin’s, pressing them into his stomach.

“Love you.”

“Love you too,” Marvin murmured into Whizzer’s hair—patchouli and red cedar filling his nose—exhaustion slowly regaining its hold over him. 

“Marvin?”

“Hmm?”

“Get promoted more often?”

Marvin laughed, though it was more a quiet huff of breath against Whizzer’s neck. “I’ll try. If this is what I get.”

“You could have this every day. If that’s what you want.”

“And what do you want?”

“I’ll take anything, as long as I get to have _you_. Sleep next to you. Love you.” Whizzer sighed.

“And I love you too.”

Whizzer moved his foot back to find Marvin’s, and Marvin intertwined their legs. 

“I feel good,” Marvin said, and he kissed the back of Whizzer’s head. “Really good. You’re so good to me.”

“You’re good to me, too. Now let’s go to sleep. You have to get up early tomorrow.”

Marvin groaned.

“Yeah.” Whizzer applied pressure to the hand Marvin had splayed over his stomach. “Hold me, sleep with me.”

Marvin yawned and held Whizzer tighter. Whizzer was special. Whizzer was sweet. Whizzer was what Whizzer was. Indescribable. Whizzer was… everything.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this request on Tumblr; feel free to send in your own!  
> @maybeeatspaghetti  
> maybeeatspaghetti.tumblr.com


End file.
